


Our First Halloween

by tyrionsonoftywin



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrionsonoftywin/pseuds/tyrionsonoftywin
Summary: JD's first Halloween with Perry and Jack.A LOT of Fluff.
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Our First Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> It's the spooky season and I just couldn't help to write some fluff. Hope you like it!

JD, _obviously,_ loved Halloween. If Christmas hadn't had gifts and snow, Halloween would surely have been his favorite holiday.

That Halloween, however, was special. It was the first Halloween since he and Perry started dating, ten months earlier, - kissing him on New Year's Eve really had been the best way to start the year - and after a few months, he had even been officially introduced to Jack.

He was a smart kid, and JD went out of his way to please him, even if it wasn't that hard, he had to admit. Jack genuinely seemed to like him.

But JD still made sure that dislike him was a difficult task for the child - he ridiculously spoiled him with gifts and all types of snacks, and Perry was only aware of half of all the stuff he bought -Jordan was aware of the other half, there were certainly pros for the kid of having two houses to play in-.

So, he couldn't miss the Halloween opportunity. Jack had asked him to accompany him doing trick or treat with his friends. He had asked _him._ JD suspected it was because neither Perry - even if he swore he had worked on a scary costume that year - nor Jordan were great company in that situation, but he liked to think it was because Jack wanted to spend some time with him. Of course, he had said yes and had also found the _perfect_ matching costumes.

Neither he nor Perry worked that day, so that afternoon JD had gone to his boyfriend's apartment with a huge pumpkin, a candle, and at least four packs of candy - this time he was justified-. 

Jack had brightened up as soon as he opened the door.

"Daddy! Come and see what JD brought!"

Perry also seemed happy when he got up from the sofa where he was perhaps playing with Jack and greeted him with a kiss on the lips.

JD put the pumpkin on the kitchen table, not before covering it with a tablecloth. Jack scrambled into a chair, looking at him curiously, while Perry watched them with a smile, leaning against the wall.

"You have to make the scariest face ever," Jack told him, and JD gave him a smile as he took a knife that was sharp enough.

Fortunately, he told himself, Jack had only asked for a face, so he only needed to cut out two triangles for the eyes and carve a decent mouth. He wasn't sure he would be able to do something else.

As he was about to cut, Perry cleared his throat causing him to jump.

"I think you should empty it first, Mary Shelley."

"Uhm. Yes. Exactly what I was going to do."

 _He was definitely not going to do that_. Although Turk had explained all the steps to him at least fifteen times.

After emptying it, Jack was quite bored. So it seemed like a great idea to him to take the pumpkin pulp and throw some of it at JD, who was very focused on carving the first eye.

"Jack, come on," Perry said, although without much conviction, approaching.

"Pumpkin fiiiiiiiiiiight!!!!!!!!" The kid exclaimed, throwing some at his father as well.

JD, suddenly amused, looked at Perry with his mouth open, and joined the game.

"Pumpkin fight!" He promptly dodged, circling the table to grab some of the pulp too, grabbing his boyfriend by the back of his neck and smearing it across his face, and then dirtying his hair as well with his fingers. "Pumpkin fight!"

Jack jumped onto the table and began to group the pulp into balls, ready to _really_ fight.

* * *

After two hours, all three of them stank, and JD was convinced he had pumpkin in his socks too, but in the end, they had managed to carve it and put a candle in it, so a beautiful jack o 'lantern dominated Perry's living room, gaining all the attention of the home.

They had been forced to wash, but JD couldn't get the smile off his face even in the shower.

* * *

"Don't you like it?" Perry looked at him with a smirk on his face, joining him in the kitchen, where he was finishing cleaning. JD looked him up and down, trying to figure out what was different about him. Nothing. Well, he was wearing his lab coat, and now that he noticed, underneath he was wearing a light blue striped shirt and a brown tie. _That_ was his scary costume?

JD felt extremely stupid. He ran a hand over his jaw, opening his mouth slightly.

Visibly amused by his confusion, Perry took a few steps towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Before he could say anything, Perry preceded him.

"I am Satan," He said, pointing with a finger the name embroidered on the smock: _Chief of Medicine Robert Kelso_

JD burst out laughing and looked up at him. "I don't know how I didn't think about it before"

"I'm not surprised." Perry ruffled his hair and smiled. "Too much work for your little brain, Chris MacNeil"

 _He's going by Halloween-themed names today,_ JD noticed, but didn't say anything to not let him have that. 

"Oh God, stop," he said instead, taking his wrist and pulling his hand away. Perry didn't insist.

JD frowned. “I just did the shampoo. And I didn't even have a minimum of gel here."

"Now you're just making it _so_ easy for me, Wendy Torrance." Perry put his hand back on his hip and pulled it closer to him. "Can I kiss you or will I ruin your lipstick?"

“You are an asshole. I just want to be decent. Kids are mean."

"I'm sure tousled hair is an obvious reason five-year-olds might make fun of a 32-year-old." Perry kissed him without waiting for a reply. JD let him do it, unable to help but smile.

“JD!" Jack's voice made him jump.

The boy, impatient, raised the hook, a fundamental part of his costume. "Will you help me put it on or not?"

“Jack, it's only six o'clock. There is still an hour to go." Perry pointed out. “Why don't you just watch some TV? I'll help Newbie put on his costume and then he'll help you with yours. "

"I don't really need any help -" JD started, but was cut short by a nudge.

"That is _so_ rude and completely unnecess-" His boyfriend shot him a fiery look and JD opened his mouth, only then understanding what he meant. “ Oh. Yes. Sure. Jack- "

But Jack had lost interest when the word "TV" was mentioned and had sat on the couch, grabbing the remote with one hand and a packet of candy JD had bought with the other.

Perry took the other man by the hand and led him to his room, providently locking the door.

JD raised an eyebrow. “We only have half an hour, then I'll have to really help Jack. And well, in theory, I should also prepare myself."

Perry gave him a smug. "You act as if it takes more than ten minutes to you."

JD blushed violently. "God, I hate you."

"Yeah, me too" Perry muttered before pouncing on his lips again.

JD let out a soft whimper as the older man began to kiss his neck and then bit it softly. At that point, JD gave him a playful slap on the cheek.

"Please. Control yourself. The other parents will look bad at me all evening. "

Perry, in response, put his hands on his chest and dropped him on the bed, standing on top of him.

"Poor Newbie, bullied by fashion-hairstyles five-year-olds and gossipy housewives"

"One more word and you accompany Jack" He threatened him.

Perry sighed. "Fine."

"Good boy." JD teased him, pulling him by the lab coat and letting their lips meet even though, in the back of his mind, he was slightly repulsed by the idea of kissing Kelso.

He did everything he could to not fall into a fantasy where he and Kelso were making out on Perry's bed, but he couldn't and had to break the kiss with a disgusted face.

"Better take this off," he whispered, letting the lab coat go to the floor.

Perry tilted his head to the side in disgust. "I don't want to know why"

"Better not," JD agreed, starting to kiss him again.

Perry took his lower lip between his teeth and bit it, and JD groaned again as he felt him press against his inner thigh.

"Daaaaaadddyyyyyyyy, have you finished?" Jack yelled from the other room. "I want to wear the costumeeeeeee"

"Time's up," JD commented, pushing Perry away with one arm, trying to hide his disappointment knowing that if he showed it, they would stay in bed all the evening.

"Wait a minute, Jack, I'm coming!" He screamed.

He licked his lip, noticing it was cracked under his tongue, feeling the other man's gaze on him.

"You still have to put on your costume," Perry observed, settling himself comfortably on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head as he looked at him. "Can I at least enjoy the show?"

JD rolled his eyes and opened the closet, pulling out the Peter Pan costume. It had been a challenge to find one of his size. In the beginning, he was the one who was supposed to dress up as Captain Hook and Jack as Peter Pan. But Jack's surname was _Cox,_ and his mother was still Jordan, so _obviously,_ when JD had suggested it, he'd raised both eyebrows and said _You dress as that Peter Pan idiot, Lisa._

(Being called Lisa by a five-year-old had definitely entered the top 3 of the most mortifying experiences of JD's life, along with when one of his college girlfriends walked in while he was wearing his Fifth Doctor cosplay and when Dan found a poster of a shirtless Hugh Jackman - yes, Hugh Jackman - under his mattress. Perry, however, intimated Jack to not refer to JD with a girl name ever again, and JD wasn't sure he had seen him being that angry with his son before).

Anyway, JD wasn't a Cox - not yet, at least, and he had to try hard not to start daydreaming about their wedding at that very moment (should he have started calling himself JC? JDC?) - but a normal person, so he liked Peter Pan.

He had to avoid making eye contact with Perry as he undressed, but he could feel his gaze burning all over him. It was only when he began to put on the costume that his boyfriend's lust turned into amusement and the smirks into chuckles.

"So? What do you think?"

JD did a twirl as he put on his hat.

Perry looked at him with adoration and sat at the end of the bed. "Come here"

JD did as he said, and Perry took his hands in his, briefly stroking them with his thumbs, and threw his head back, silently asking to be kissed. JD released his hands to stroke his hair, playing with his fingers with his curls, as he pressed his lips on Perry's. His stomach fluttered at these gentle touches.

"Thanks," Perry said, and that caught JD off guard.

The younger man frowned. "Thanks for what?"

He smiled. “For everything. For the pumpkin, for the costumes. For the smile on my son's face. And on mine."

JD beamed, feeling melted by those words, and almost thinking he didn't deserve them. "Perry, I didn't do anything"

"Daaaaaddyyyyyy, JD is mine toniiiiiiight!!!!" Jack's voice boomed in the room and hovered there for a few seconds as well as in JD's head.

Perry smiled again and shook his head. “That's not true and you know it. Now give me a kiss and go help the second man in this family that has fallen in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you liked the story!


End file.
